Secret Vigilante
by Nerdwaifuu
Summary: A vigilante has been roaming the streets of New Ninjago City, fighting crime for the past two years. Everyone across the country is wondering who this vigilante is, especially Ronin’s family. His sons wish to meet this secret hero and his daughter, Jasmine, is always caught up on the news about the vigilante. With a few slice of life chapters, find out who the hero is.
1. Prologue

_« Ok, it's clear... »_

 _« You sure? »_

 _« Yeah boss. »_

Two men exited through the back of Chen's Noodle House and into an alleyway with two sacks of cash thrown over their shoulders. Their faces hidden by black ski masks and their bodies hidden by black jump suits, they felt like knock off ninjas, ready to hide in the shadows of the night. The sidekick smirked as he strolled toward the street, searching for their vehicle. Following him, the boss felt uneasy. The feeling of being watched lingered in the cool autumn air.

« Yo boss? »

« Yeah? »

« Where's the car? » the boss's chocolate brown eyes widened as he stood next to his sidekick, noticing that their car had disappeared. No where to be seen. « What the hell... » he muttered to himself, looking around.

During the boss's search, the sidekick turned around, beginning to shake nervously. « Y-y-yo boss... »

« What is it now J- » he turned around to see a silhouette in the corner of the alley. Squinting his eyes, the boss placed a hand on his gun located on his belt. « W-who's there? C-c-come on o-out... » the sidekick slowly shuffled behind his boss, not ready for what was going to happen next.

Silently, the figure stepped out of the shadows. The light of the moon and streetlights shone against the metal of the figure's black and red samurai suit. Behind the mask, dark brown eyes stared the two men down. This figure was well known by the small criminals in the city. The mysterious person was able to catch a majority of the criminals within the past two years. Those who escaped said this was someone they need to watch out for. Seeing this person in real life, both men were intimidated. Despite the person not using any powers, the person had the skills.

Not wanting to stick around, the sidekick dropped his bag and made a run for it. Before the boss could do the same, the mysterious samurai lunged at the man. The person swept the boss off his little feet. Pulling out their red katana, they put the tip against the man's throat. Forgetting about his gun because of his fear, the boss laid there in surrender. Getting his gun, the samurai then grabbed out a device. Setting it on the man's chest, a net flew out of the small cube and onto the man. Immediately, the samurai ran out of the alley to try to catch up with the sidekick. Unfortunately, with the sidekick's long legs, the samurai had lost him.

« Dammit... » a low male sounding robotic voice muttered before going back down the alley. The man was still trapped under the net, which left a slight feeling of satisfaction on the samurai as they disappeared into the shadows before the police appeared to the scene. One by one, the police squad came out of their cars and went into the alley with tasers and pistols in their hands. All they found was two bags of money and one criminal under a net.

« I guess he beat us to it... » one officer said as his squad arrested the one man and searched the restaurant and area for any other suspicious activity. Watching this unfold, he knew the press would get word of this and the commissioner will have a lot of interviews again on the same topic.

« Good work guys... » the officer told his partners as they wrapped up and headed back. For the entire night, everyone wondered who the heck the mysterious vigilante was... like they did nearly every night.


	2. Chapter 1

"Eddie, what the hell ya doing?" Every morning routine started this way. Aaron would walk in on his twin brother doing something weird in the bathroom. Whether it was him flexing with no shirt or singing some trendy song with his hairbrush as the microphone. Whatever it was, Jasmine knew she wouldn't be able to use the bathroom for some time until both her older brothers were done. That's what she hated about their small house. There was only two bathrooms. The one that their dad has claimed and the one that the three teens had to share.

Using the waiting time, Jasmine sat on the couch and ate a bowl of the cheap kids cereal, watching whatever she could find on TV. The only thing of her interest was the news. Not for the depressing stories or anything about politics. Only for one thing.

 _"On recent news, the mysterious vigilante has been back at it again."_

An old picture of the vigilante appeared on the small screen. The picture was two years old. It was quite blurry, but people came to the conclusion that the vigilante started out wearing some random pajamas they could find and a face mask. The picture featured them wearing a black longsleeve shirt, black sweatpants, and a black ninja mask.

While the picture stayed on screen and the news anchor spoke, Jasmine's father walked over to the couch. A coffee in his hand, his long ginger hair in a matted mess, his visible eyelid heavy. He obviously just got up. Taking a sip, his dark brown eye squinted at the screen.

"I wish they update that picture. They have been using the same ol' picture for too freaking long and it looks like sh-" Ronin stopped himself. Jasmine nodded her head in agreement. "But I guess no one is able to get a good picture of this vigilante." She suggested. With a shrug, Ronin didn't say much more about the secretive hero. He instead changed the subject.

"How you likin' the new arm?" With a slight smile, Jasmine looked down at her left 'arm'. Unlike her right, it was metal. It was the same shape as her right and was able to function well, except it was silver and pretty noticeable by her peers if she doesn't wear long sleeves. It had been like that ever since she was a child, but how it happened wasn't very clear in her memory. All she was told after waking up in a hospital was that her arm was badly injured. Nothing specific however.

"Ummm... It's pretty cool. Thank you." Jasmine told Ronin before getting up to put her empty bowl away and get her turn in the bathroom. Going through her morning routine, Jasmine got herself all ready and in her oversized hoodie, skinny jeans, and her ginger hair in a long, loose braid. Her mother's dogtag was around her neck, but hid under her hoodie. By the time she was done, it was time for Aaron to drive all the kids in and their dad to go to his shop in the city.

Outside, the three teens said their goodbyes and headed out of their neighborhood and to the nearby public highschool. Looking out of the back window, Jasmine watched all the small houses pass by while her brother's rocked out in the front seats. Their music was blasting out the speakers, ranging from rock and roll to rap. Jasmine has never heard a playlist jumbled with so much random songs, but she didn't mind. It was better than her peers singing the same old songs that she ended up hating after awhile.

Speaking of her peers, she hated most people her grade. She found the girls to be too dramatic and the boys to be too annoying, but there were exceptions.

Once at the school, Jasmine didn't hesitate to get out of the car and find her friends. They were the only cool people in her grade, in her opinion.

"Jazzy! Over here!" Someone called out on the congested sidewalk. Jasmine quickened her pace, squeezing through the crowd. With her small size and skinny shape, it wasn't as difficult as if Aaron had to do it with his tall structure and as Eddie with being a bit more adverage sized. Soon enough, she stood in a group of about four other people. Two guys and two girls. There was Evan, Rowan, Delany, and Gaby. The five of them seemed to be a perfect group, despite Evan being a senior with Eddie and Aaron, and Gaby being a freshmen while the others were sophomores.

The five of them engaged in a chat about whatever they thought about. Delany brought up animals she found in her backyard, Evan asked Jasmine a bit about Eddie, and Gaby and Rowan chatted about their favorite bands until the group went their separate ways. Fortunately, Rowan and Jasmine had the same homeroom. Walking to their math class, a silence lingered between the two 15 year olds. Awkwardly, both fiddled with their hair. Jasmine twirled the end of her braid around her thin olive fingers while Rowan would run his pale fingers through his cherry red messy undercut hair. This was normal though. It happened almost everyday when they didn't have anything to say. Jasmine would talk about the vigilante, but she had nothing new to say about it. However it didn't matter once they reached their classroom.

The day went by as usual. The usual work in every class, the usual complaining in all the classes, and the usual Aaron taking up the job of selling stuff at lunch that their father once had in his highschool years. Finally, the school day ended and it was time to either go home or stay after for extra help or an after school club.

"So Jaz, you staying after again?" Aaron asked, watching his younger sister gather her stuff. "Of course." With a sigh, Aaron waved and said "Alright, have fun with the School Newspaper" as he left Jasmine. Right before Aaron disappeared, Jasmine shouted "Tell Eddie that Evan said hi!". With Aaron and hopefully Eddie out of the building and leaving school, Jasmine went outside and waited for Delany by the bike rack. Staring at the front doors like a hawk, Jasmine waited for someone with shoulder length straight, brown hair and a colorful outfit to walk out. Soon enough, the wait was over.

"So, the dojo?"

"Yep, the dojo."


End file.
